Memories
by TheIceRose
Summary: Ayame thinks back on everything she and Kakashi have been through, and what they have overcome.


Disclaimer: I can not draw a circle, therefore, I did obviously not create Naruto.

* * *

"The lady was so pretty Nee-Chan!" Naruto grinned. 

"Really now?" Ayame asked smiling.

"Yep! Kakashi-sensi even blushed," Naruto grinned.

"Wow," Ayame laughed giving Kakashi a quick glance. He looked like he was about to hit his head on the table.

When Itachiraku's ramen was closing, Ayame rushed her father home and started to clean up, wondering what excuse he had this time. She leaned back against the counter and let her mind wander.

Flashback

Ayame gripped her father's hand as he led her into the 3rd Hokage's office.

"I assume this is about the Ramen bar your hoping to open?" the 3rd Hokage asked looking at Ayame's father, he had yet to see Ayame as she was currently hiding behind her father.

"Yes," he said, bracing himself for disappointment. He was a skilled cook, but the hours and pay at his other job were bad for Ayame, he decided it would be best if he were his own boss.

"Well it seems fine to me," the 3rd smiled. Ayame's father grinned and shook his hand. The 3rd simply smiled, and stumbled backwards when a 5-year-old Ayame ran from behind her father and hugged his knees.

"Ayame!" her father gaped at the eccentric five year old.

"So this is the Ayame everyone's been talking about?" the 3rd Hokage smiled patting Ayame's head. "Everyone always says how you're the sweetest girl in town," he said to both Ayame and her father. Ayame blushed and bowed then ran back to her father.

"Well, thank you again," her father said taking Ayame's hand and leading her out of the Hokage's office. He kept his cool until he got outside, then he grinned, picking Ayame up and spinning her around.  
"We got it!" he grinned.

"Yay!" Ayame laughed as her brown hair blew wildly around.

Two weeks later Itachiraku's ramen was officially open.

Many customers came, including Sarutobi who would smile and talked to Ayame.

Seven years later Ayame was offered the chance to be a kunoichi. She politely declined saying she wished to help her father with the ramen shop. Many ninja teams came for ramen, but one team came the most. The team consisted of Obito Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, a girl named Rin, and Arashi-sensi.

"Ramen again?" Rin sighed.

"It's better than vegetables," Arashi grinned. Obito rolled his eyes while Kakashi silently sat down.

"Hey! One miso ramen please!" Arashi called.

"Ah, my favorite costumer," Ayame's father joked.

"Yep!" Arashi gave a cheesy grin. Rin and Obito gave in and ordered ramen, Kakashi simply sat there.

"Do you want anything?" Ayame asked standing on her tiptoes behind the counter. Kakashi lazily looked up and blinked.

"No thank you," he mumbled. Rin nudged Obito and snickered. Obito winked at Kakashi who glared in return. Maybe Rin and Obito had it made, cause they both had each other, but whenever Kakashi liked someone it was front-page stuff.

"See you tomorrow," Kakashi said nodding at the five and walking away. Ayame frowned and waved goodbye to the others, chasing after him Her father watched with a smile on his face. She was 12 and he knew she was bound to find a boy she had a crush on.

"Hey!" Ayame called chasing after Kakashi. He stopped and waited for her. She grinned tucking a few stray pieces of hair behind her ear.

"How come you didn't eat?" she asked. "If it was money you can have one on the house."

"Um, I'm just not hungry, we've got a mission tomorrow and all," Kakashi said trying not to choke on his words. Thank god for his mask other wise she's probably see his nervousness.

"Oh! Well, good luck then!" Ayame smiled.

"T-thanks," Kakashi smiled. Mentally smacking him self for stuttering.

"Well, I'll see you around!" Ayame smiled waving and running back. Kakashi stood there dumb founded, before cursing himself for acting like such a loser and walking home.

The next day Ayame woke up before her dad and went to the KIA stone. She smiled lightly to herself tracing over her grandfather's name.

"Hey," a voice said behind her, sending chills down her spine.

"Hi," she said to Kakashi, that sad smile still on her face.

"I never got to ask your name," Kakashi said smoothly; yes, he had thought of what to say beforehand.

"Ayame," she said "And yours?"  
"Kakashi," he said. "Someone you know?" he asked nodding towards the stone.

"My mother and grandfather," she said

"I'm sorry," Kakashi nodded.

"They died an honorable death," she said. "Both missions were fulfilled and helped our village immensely," she said.

"Is that what people told you?" Kakashi asked.

Ayame nodded before saying, "But I believe it."

"Well, I gotta go on that mission," Kakashi said.

"Bye," Ayame said hugging him tightly. Kakashi blushed insanely but held her in his arms. They both finally let go and Ayame smiled, kissing his cheek and walking away.

Kakashi was in a daze throughout the whole trip, which quickly ended when Arashi-sensi received a scroll.

"Kakashi," he said.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked walking over.

"Someone will be coming for you," Yodaime said.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked, his stomach dropping, was he so easily fooled by a jutsu, was this really his Sensei? Who was coming for him and why?

"Kakashi, your father seems to have, died" Yodaime said. Kakashi felt his heart break.

"H-how?" he asked.

"Suicide," Yodaime said quietly. Kakashi sat there until an ANBU came for him, in which he ran silently beside the man until he was back in Konoha. He walked through the gates in a daze, not believing it. How could his father, his father, "The white fang of Konoha" just kill himself? He walked stiffly by Itachiraku's ramen shop, not noticing Ayame's grinning face as she saw him.

"Kakashi!" she yelled running after him, bringing him out of his daze like state. He stopped, and she caught up, flinging her arms around him. Kakashi's heart fluttered, and for the first time all day, he felt happy. He was so glad he was back with Ayame. She made him feel better and he liked her for that.

"Are you done with your mission?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Did you get hurt?" she asked pulling back and looking him over. He shook his head.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" she asked looking him right in the eye. He shook his head.

"Something's wrong!" Ayame said getting angry. "What's wrong?" He shook his head.

"Damn it Kakashi if you aren't gonna tell me then fine!" Ayame said turning on her heel and walking away, and for the second time that day Kakashi felt his heart break.

" The White Fang died," Ayame's father said around midnight when they got home.

"Who?" Ayame asked, her mind on Kakashi.

" The White Fang, famous ninja, committed suicide, seems the only one who could kill him was himself," he said.

"That's selfish," Ayame murmured.

"Did Kakashi ever introduce you to him?" he asked.

"Hm?" Ayame asked, head snapping up at Kakashi's name.

"Did Kakashi ever introduce you to him? His dad?" he asked.

"No," Ayame said.

"Shame, to loose your last parent at such a young age," he said.

"His parents died?" Ayame asked now paying full attention.

"I just said his dad died," her dad said. Wasn't she listening?

"Oh my, dad, I really gotta go," Ayame said.

"Alright," her dad said watching her sprint out the door. He smiled to himself knowing she was going to apologize to Kakashi. She was fuming about him earlier. Note why he had randomly started talking about The White Fang.

Ayame ran through streets until she came to Kakashi's house. Her hair was coming out of her ponytail and she was out of breath, but when Kakashi opened the door he couldn't have imagined anyone more beautiful. He felt like grinning and holding her close to him, but wasn't complaining when she put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"God I'm so sorry," she whispered closing her eyes. Kakashi smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I feel stupid," Ayame admitted lying her head on his shoulder.

"Don't," Kakashi said his first word sense he got back, and was glad it was to Ayame.

"How are you not miserable?" she asked.

"I am," Kakashi said.

"I can't tell cause of your mask," she said looking right into his eyes. "Can I please take it off?"

Kakashi seemed to be thinking it over. Finally he reached down and pulled down both masks. Ayame smiled and traced his jaw line with one finger. Kakashi closed his eyes and pulled Ayame into his arms again.

"Why do you keep that mask on?" Ayame asked. Kakashi shrugged. "I like you more without it," Ayame admitted lifting his chin so he wasn't looking at the floor anymore. Kakashi's heart was beating rapidly and Ayame felt extremely nervous but leaned foreword and softly kissed him anyway.

"I gotta go," Ayame said. Kakashi held her hand and shook his head slightly, his eyes pleading. "It's late and I kinda just ran out on my father," Ayame explained. Kakashi kept his grip on her hand but walked with her. Near her house Ayame turned to Kakashi, neither one really knew what to do, so Kakashi leaned foreword and kissed her. Ayame blushed because when she kissed him it was brief, when Kakashi kissed her his warm lips stayed pressed against hers. He pulled her closer and she put her arms around his neck. They eventually needed air and broke apart. Ayame was blushing insanely and Kakashi was simply smiling looking down into her brown eyes.

"Night," Kakashi whispered as Ayame walked inside.

Another Flashback.

Whenever Kakashi's team got back, they came to the ramen bar, and blushes, smiles and glances were shared between Kakashi and Ayame.

Kakashi continued to go on missions and Ayame would always be there to greet him at the KIA stone. Even if it was 3 AM Ayame would still be standing there, freezing in her pajamas, but standing they're smiling at him none the less. Like today. It was currently winter and Kakashi had just got back. However, he had no interest in seeing Ayame at the moment. He felt too dirty, he felt wrong, and for once in his life, he wanted to cry.

"Kakashi!" Ayame said running over, a thin jacket over her pajamas, it was around 2 AM. She went to hug him but he stepped back, and let her fall on the ground. Ayame hit the ground and winced in pain. "What the hell?" she asked looking up.

"Sorry," Kakashi said, looking at her with pity filled eyes. Ayame glared at him from the ground, the moon's light reflecting something that made her gasp.

"You're bleeding!" she yelled getting up and looking at his arm where the dark red blood was still wet.

"Don't," Kakashi said pulling his arm away.

"But your hurt!" Ayame said taking a step toward him.

"No I'm not," Kakashi said.

"But you're bleeding!"

"It's not mine," Kakashi said slowly.

Ayame stepped back and Kakashi winced. His own girlfriend was afraid of him.

"I really gotta go," he said giving her a sad glance and walked home, but Ayame ran back to him and started walking right beside him.

"Who died?" she asked softly.

"We were attacked, none of us were harmed, just them," Kakashi said.

"You killed them?" Ayame asked

"One," Kakashi said looking down at her, she met his eyes and nodded.

"I'd rather them die than you," Ayame finally said. Kakashi looked down at her, if he weren't all bloody he would hug her. He stopped in front of her house.

"Why are we here?" Ayame asked.

"I'm going home and washing all this blood off," Kakashi said.

"And I'll wait for you because I stood out in freezing cold weather in my pajamas and am not going home without a kiss," Ayame said. Kakashi smiled and walked home with Ayame following. Kakashi held the door open for her and she waited while he washed all the blood off.

"I still feel gross," he said after he had gotten new clothes on.

"You don't look gross," Ayame said kissing the hallow of his jaw. Kakashi closed his eyes and leaned toward Ayame. She ran her fingers through his silver hair and lay her head on his, her cheek pressed lightly on the top of his head. He was in her arms, unlike usual, but she figured that he just killed someone and obviously regretted it, he needed comfort. Kakashi was resting against Ayame, his eyes closed, as her arm ran slowly down his. He looked up to see Ayame had fallen asleep. He smiled, moving so she was asleep in his arms.

Another Flashback.

When Rin came running towards Ayame at 3 am, a look of pure pity on her face Ayame almost ran home.

"You need to talk to him," Rin told her.

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked.

"Kakashi said he doesn't want to see you anymore," Rin said. Ayame almost broke down, but kept her calm demeanor. She walked stiffly towards her house, then made a quick turn and ran towards Kakashi's. She kicked down the door after attempts of knocking and went right into Kakashi's room. He was sitting on his bed and looked up at her, his headband tilted so it covered his right eye.

"Why are you wearing your hai-ate like that?" she asked. Kakashi didn't say anything. Ayame walked over and sat down quietly by him.

"Kakashi?" she asked softly running her fingers through his silver hair. "What's wrong?"

Kakashi had closed his eyes and kept them that way. Ayame was a bit displeased about this but managed not to complain. Instead she slowly began lifting up the hai-ate. Kakashi didn't move, when she lifted the headband he covered his eye and opened the other.

"What's wrong with your eye?" Ayame asked her fingers grazing his.

"Nothing," Kakashi said.

"Then why are you covering it?" she asked matter-o-factly.

"I'm not," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi quit being stupid," Ayame said.

"I'm not covering it because it's not there," Kakashi said. Ayame met his eye but it showed she was confused.

"Ayame," Kakashi said. "My eye's gone"

Ayame looked like she still didn't believe him, but covered his hand with hers. Her brown eyes slowly filling up with tears.

"Oh god," she choked out before burying her face into his shoulder. "Kakashi? Do you really not want to see me anymore?" she asked softly.

"No," he said. Ayame stiffened. "I mean I still want to see you," he explained noticing her displeasure.

"Good, because you look pretty good with you hai-ate like that" she smiled.

"Really now?" Kakashi smirked.

"Yep," Ayame smiled gently placing a kiss on his lips.

Another Flashback.

Ayame was used to things being good again. Kakashi had gotten over losing his eye and Ayame still thought he looked good with his headband like that. One afternoon when Ayame was working Arashi came by.

"Ayame, please go see Kakashi" he said.

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked. "When did they get back?"

"You mean he," Arashi sighed.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Ayame said.

"Ayame, Rin and Obito were wounded, and Kakashi wanted to continue the mission. By the time he realized he just left his team mates, it was too late," Arashi said.

"Oh God," Ayame breathed out. Then without another word she ran off to Kakashi's house.

"Kakashi open the door," she said knocking on the door. No response. "Kakashi I will kick this door down, don't make me," she said. Still no response, and just like that the door went down. She ran up the stairs and saw Kakashi asleep.

"Are you serious?" she muttered walking over and poking him. He stirred but didn't get up.

"Kakashi, please. Are you okay?" she asked. He reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling her down so she was lying beside him. He opened up his eyes and looked at her.

"Just great," he muttered.

"Kakashi," Ayame couldn't think of anything to say, then realized something and screamed. "KAKASHI WHY DO YOU HAVE A SHARINGON EYE???"

"Oh, Obito gave me it," Kakashi said.

"He gave you his, eye?" Ayame asked.

"I'm only going to use it when I have to," Kakashi said.

"O-okay" Ayame said. "But Kakashi are you sure your okay?"

"I'll probably feel like shit in the morning," he sighed. "I don't think I've really grasped the concept that they're never coming back," he admitted.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No, just tired," he said.  
"Alright then," Ayame said starting to get up before Kakashi pulled her back down.

"I don't want to be alone in the morning," he said. Ayame smiled and kissed him before cuddling up beside him and falling asleep.

End of Flashbacks.

"You seem out of it," a voice said behind Ayame.

"Just wondering how the princess of the bird country must look like," she smiled.

"Nothing compared to you," Kakashi said softly kissing her neck.

"Hmm," Ayame nodded closing her eyes.

No matter what happened.

She stuck by him.

And he always came back to her.

* * *

I wrote this a long time ago, not like years, but you get the point. 

Thanks for reading.


End file.
